


Правило номер ноль (или всё начинается с Джексона)

by FemYujiS



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Что ж, Джексон нашёл ему помощника. Помощника достаточно юного, чтобы пустить старческую слезу своей зелёной молодости, но достаточно взрослого, чтобы не бояться за свою свободу после недолжно-восхищённых мыслей.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Правило номер ноль (или всё начинается с Джексона)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды YTN на au-fest 2020

Быть мудрым наставником, находить решение любой проблемной мелочи, попутно красуясь неторопливыми, расслабленным движениями – это, конечно, оказалось хорошо и приятно. Огромный плюс в копилку его самооценки. Он всегда мечтал повышать себе настроение и чувство собственной значимости хотя бы на работе.

Но вот мысли каждые пять минут о том, награда эта стажировка или наказание – стали настолько громадным минусом к его душевному спокойствию, что Хосоку приходилось то и дело драматично всхлипывать в собственную ладонь.

Началось всё банально, началось всё, очевидно, с Джексона. Что угодно начиналось в их кофейне с Джексона, особенно когда он, на правах то ли администратора и владельца, то ли кого-то, кто успешно владельца изображает, стал уводить самого лучшего компаньона Хосока прочь со смены. То смету проверить, настойчиво напоминая всему миру о далёких бухгалтерских корнях Джебома. А то и вовсе - просто так, красочно разводя руками и заявляя:

\- Дело особой важности, почти вопрос спасения мира! Поэтому, Джебом, ты мне срочно нужен.

Обычно, спасать мир они ходили в администраторский кабинет. Иногда – Хосок всё же не был слепым, что бы они ни думали – и вовсе прочь из кофейни. И он закрывал на это глаза сколько угодно, правда. Пока очередь единожды не выстроилась такая, что люди в неё принялись становиться на улице просто потому, что "Наверняка там продают что-то кошерное" или "Это магазин новинок электроники? Почему он называется Птичье кафе?".

\- Мне нужен помощник, - так и заявил Джексону однажды Хосок.

\- Но, друг, у тебя и так...

\- Мне. Нужен. Помощник, - очень убедительно улыбнулся ему Хосок, пока Джебом флегматично возводил глаза к потолку.

Что ж, Джексон нашёл ему помощника. 

Помощника достаточно юного, чтобы пустить старческую слезу своей зелёной молодости, но достаточно взрослого, чтобы не бояться за свою свободу после недолжно-восхищённых мыслей.

Помощника достаточно криворукого по первости, судя по количеству побитых чашек и пожухших от ужаса десертов, но достаточно умелого и ловкого в те моменты, когда Хосока не было рядом. Хосок смотрел, Хосок проверял.

Хосок был на редкость ответственным наставником, и раз уж выпросил у начальства себе подмогу – не стал унывать или сетовать на недостаток чужого опыта. О, напротив, Хосок вдохновенно принялся учить.

\- ... и тогда кофе проливается через пенку в последний момент. Готово!

Хосоку было не сложно и улыбнуться посетительнице, что вместе со стажёром оценивала это лёгкое шоу. А следом – послушно кивающему, как болванчик, Чонгуку. Этого умницу бы потрепать по волосам, как маленького, прежде чем он попробовал бы повторить напиток сам. Ведь понимает всё, запоминает всё, творит всё прекрасно в одиночестве, оставшись один на один с посетителями, не иначе как от страха.

А при Хосоке – кофе у него полился неровно и слишком резко, превращая пену в бесформенные кривые клочки. И каким-то образом он умудрился моментально смешать кофе с нижним слоем молока в одну массу.

Хосок вздохнул, упирая руки в бока. Хосок живо представил себе, что его стажёр мог бы и обжечься попутно, и пока такого не происходило – всё шло почти по плану. По его плану на спокойную жизнь или по плану Джебома меланхолично сжить его со света за один раз не вымытую кофемашину в старые-недобрые времена – не столь важно.

Важно было другое:

\- Понял, Чонгуки, к чёрту сейчас макиато, попробуем сделать просто латте, - ободряюще сказал он и увидел во взгляде Чонгука прорву восторженного обожания.

Хосоку срочно стало нужно схватиться потрагичнее за сердце, и отказывать себе он не стал.

О том, что на самом деле проблема была вовсе не в особенной неудачливости их новенького и даже не в ужасных учительских способностях – эй, это же явно неправда – Хосока, прознал, совсем не удивительно, ни секунды, опять Джексон, ведь возникающий внезапно и пропадающий стремительно администратор – начало и конец всего сущего на их работе. Хосок даже сделал Чонгуку стикер с напоминанием на эту тему однажды. Чонгук теперь стоически не удивлялся совсем ничему, а вот сам Хосок всё же отчаянно подскочил на месте, когда Джексон вынырнул с другой стороны стойки.

\- Если ты доведёшь меня до инфаркта, кто на тебя работать будет?! – попробовал воззвать к голосу разума Хосок.

\- Если он доведет тебя до инфаркта – ему не придется тебе платить, - гиенил откуда-то из-за угла Джебом.

\- Если они доведут тебя, то я тебя спасу! – героически прибежал и правда спасать его Чонгук. В общем-то, Хосок был достаточно обижен шуточками остальных, чтобы не строить из себя самого стойкого, а наоборот, построить из себя расстроенного и ослабевшего. Повиснуть на чужом плече было в таком случае вроде бы и не стыдно. 

Тогда Джексон, видимо, и сделал впервые свой многозначительный вывод:

\- Так вот в чём дело, дружище, - многозначительно бросил он. Хосок сделал вид, что ему совсем не интересно, и почти вжался носом в чужую шею. Чонгук так смешно дрожал от этого, будто уже боялся сражаться за тушку своего наставника с двумя злыми коллегами, но не отступал.

\- Я так и знал, что в этом дело, - смеялся у него за спиной Джексон на следующий день. И на следующий после следующего. Потом к нему присоединился Джебом, и эти двое даже толкались локтями на стойке, стараясь отбить друг у друга место с самым хорошим обзором на уголок с кофемашиной, где обычно проходили уроки.

\- Ух, это дело!.. – чуть ли не с посетителями шептались эти двое и смеялись уже неприкрыто, да и кто бы им что запретил, но Хосок уже был близок к тому, чтобы взять полотенце и как следует швырнуть его в неразлучную парочку. Когда они прятались по углам или сбегали на свои неофициальные свидания – и то жилось спокойнее, и то жилось легче. Хотя бы не хотелось откусить им лица.

Хосока остановило только одно. Его сжавшуюся было на полотенце руку перехватил Чонгук, почти успокаивающе поглаживая её и почти заискивающе улыбаясь.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста? Пусть шутят, сколько угодно, мне… не тяжело и не стыдно, что они знают.

Тогда-то Хосок и понял со всей ясностью – ему настал конец, а его даже предупредить забыли.

Парочка неподалеку залилась особенно бурными подбадриваниями, кажется, они с постоянными посетителями решили устроить тотализатор на меловой доске с напитками дня. Джебом даже соизволил внести её с улицы прямо в зал, чего не случалось с этой несчастной табличкой очень и очень давно, с тех пор, как Джексон разрешил детям посетителей порисовать на ней и почти сразу присоединился к ним сам. Хосок правда не хотел знать хотя бы сейчас – что они там с упоением писали и рисовали всей толпой. Ему хотелось расслышать наверняка, просто наверняка услышанное слово «ставки». Точно правильно услышанное, потому что Чонгук опустил ресницы и покраснел щеками, так и не отпустив его руки.

Хосок совсем не ожидал оказаться в филиале романтической комедии, прямо не сходя с рабочего места.

Хосок ведь никому не говорил, что ему очень даже по вкусу был этот жанр хотя бы в кино?

В жизни это смотрелось несколько иначе. В жизни это смотрелось немного нервно, потому что хотелось попросить весь мир притормозить и дать ему обдумать всё это прямо сейчас. В жизни оказалось слишком волнительно, и он наверняка промазал бы даже мимо кнопок и обжёг бы пальцы молоком, попроси его кто-нибудь сейчас приготовить кофе. В жизни… Хосоку не требовался никакой красивый внутренний монолог, чтобы трагично приложить свободную руку к лицу. Потому что, правда, это ведь началось вовсе не с двоих шумных неразлучников, не с явно тайно влюбленного Чонгука, который разве что ему в рот не заглядывал всю дорогу и вещи ронял неловко, как ни перед кем другим. 

Потому что для Хосока всё началось исключительно с самого Хосока из прошлого, который потребовал себе помощника срочно, и вцепился в первого же пришедшего так, что не оторвать. Потому что он оказался старательный и милый. Потому что улыбался именно так, чтобы посетители радовались и боевой дух за стойкой никогда не падал. Потому что Хосок сам старался поддерживать эту атмосферу всегда, а с такой помощью мог не только не нести всё на своих плечах, но и совершенно ненавязчиво подпитываться положительным настроем. Потому что, возможно, ему с самого начала понравилось не только быть наставником для талантливого и самостоятельного новенького, а понравился он сам.

Хосок стряхнул с себя оцепенение и отнял, наконец, руку от лица. Хосок сказал:

\- Ну что же… шутки шутками, а сейчас мы будем учиться делать цитрусовый раф, - его едва ли слышали уже занятые своим не тайным делом остальные, но Хосок собирался немного подпортить им всё веселье и мысли о ставках. Потому он продолжил с откровенно мягким взглядом и с откровенной улыбкой на лице. – Потому что он мой любимый.

И пусть хоть десять раз это было сказано про кофе – Хосок не остановил себя, когда резко и дерзко поцеловал уголок чужих губ в секундной тишине перед почти разочарованным коллективным стоном и восклицанием Джексона: «Так быстро?!». Быстро или нет, но Хосок повёл плечами, Чонгук заблестел трогательно глазами, и в четыре руки они принялись делать тот самый особенный кофе. Который, он был уверен, Чонгук не запорет даже в самый первый раз, нарушая все традиции.

И если то, что всё начинается с Джексона – давно стало правилом их кофейни номер один, то, что Хосок никогда не ошибается в своих решениях – было правилом номер ноль. Пусть даже с этого самого момента. Хосок дал себе обещание не только стикер на эту тему Чонгуку подарить, но и уверить его всеми возможными способами.

Быть мудрым и умелым наставником, красоваться перед посетителями и своим собственным новым компаньоном было, конечно же, неплохо. Один огромный плюс – быть довольным собой, быть довольным мелким и смущённым своим помощником рядом, который учился просто на лету и грозился стать настоящим образцом для подражания и поводом для настоящей гордости. Пить свежеприготовленный любимый кофе и трепать свою мелочь по волосам под ещё недоверчивые и поражённые самую малость шепотки с другой стороны стойки – это оказалось бесценно.

А что до минусов... Хосок показательно приложил ладонь к своему лицу, тайком прикусывая кожу, чтобы не улыбнуться совсем уж широко. Кому вообще были нужны эти минусы? Хосоку – точно нет.


End file.
